


亲爱的，那不是爱情

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 狗血八点档……严重ooc，注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

“所以你拒绝了他。”

巴基正把番茄酱淋在薯条上，低着头把这么一件小事也做得专心致志。娜塔莎漫不经心地用小勺子舀起一小块巧克力蛋糕，瞟了一眼好友认认真真地挤到自己手上的红色酱料。

“我没有，小娜。”巴基叹了口气，完全没有留意到自己手背上沾有黏黏糊糊的番茄酱，“那时候我才17岁，从来没有想过这种事。”

“我记得你说过自己12岁初恋。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“17岁看起来也不像是‘没有想过’这种事的年纪，如果你不说的话，我还以为你第一次……”

“停！”巴基一把抢过了放在娜塔莎桌面上的塑料叉子，在她面前划了一下，又迅速地把自己面前的薯条戳起来，“我没想跟你谈我的性经历，小娜！你知道我说的是什么——我一直以为我们只是好兄弟。如果你的好兄弟突然跑过来跟你说：‘嘿，哥们儿，我从12岁开始就爱上你了，你能做我男朋友吗’，你会怎么办？”

“他这么跟你说的？”红发女孩皱起眉头，“我以为他会更婉转些，没想到他这么直接。”

“这不是重点，娜塔莎。”巴基一阵头疼，拉过了放在一边的冰可乐。杯壁的水沾湿了手，他用桌上的餐巾纸擦了擦，心不在焉地把擦过的、皱巴巴的纸巾放到一边，忧心忡忡地开始戳弄杯中的冰块，“那”

“OK，冷静点，男孩，”娜塔莎看了一眼他手背上的红色，笑了一下，“如果是我的话，我也会拒绝他的。”

“为什么？”巴基停止戳冰块，紧张地捏住湿漉漉的杯子。

“我不喜欢懦弱的男人。‘从12岁开始就爱上你了’，那为什么一直不说？”女孩挑眉，“连表白都不敢的男人真是弱爆了。如果是我的话，我一定一拳打爆他。”

“懦弱？史蒂夫是我认识的人中最勇敢的一个了。”巴基不满地说，“他才不是什么懦夫。他一直不跟我说一定是有自己的理由……”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼。

“那你为什么拒绝他？”红发女孩用蘸着奶油和巧克力的勺子指着一脸委屈的巴基，“难道是因为他长得太丑？”

“胡说，”巴基红了脸，“你见过他，就算是17岁那年他也跟现在差不多。你可以说他不够帅，但绝对算不上丑——不，你应该也知道，其他人都说史蒂夫·罗杰斯‘帅呆了’……反正不是这么一回事，小娜。”

“哦，快够了。”娜塔莎撇撇嘴，“不是长相的问题，那是性格不好？他是不是很暴躁，经常动手打人？”

“才不。史蒂夫以前是班上最听话的学生了，连翘课都没试过，打人这种事……”巴基像听到了什么有趣的事，微微笑了起来。

“拜托你了，詹姆斯，不要在我面前表现得像个情窦初开的小姑娘，我很不习惯你这模样。”

“我没有。”

“我带了镜子，你要不要自己照一照？”

“我不是什么‘情窦初开的小姑娘’，你看错了。”

“你就是，你应该去看看自己的脸都红成什么样子了。”娜塔莎哼了一声，暂且放过了自己的好友，“好了，别卖关子了。快告诉我你为什么拒绝他，如果史蒂夫真的像你说的那么完美的话，我想你一定恨不得马上——”

“你想错了。”巴基立刻打断了她，“我有你想象的那么放荡吗，小娜。”

娜塔莎只是看着他，耸耸肩。

“好吧……”巴基低下头，“我说过我没有拒绝他，我只是……我只是跟他说‘我以为我们是朋友’，然后史蒂夫就——”

“老天。你是第一次谈恋爱还是怎么的？这就是拒绝，宝贝。”

“但我没想拒绝他！”

娜塔莎“哦”了一声，好整以暇地看着巴基，直到这个大男孩红了脸。

“我们都是男人啊，小娜。”巴基叹气。

“我还不知道你恐同。”娜塔莎说，“可怜的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，爱上了一个‘直男’。”

“我不是。只是……只是我从来没有想过这个可能性。我说过那时候我才17岁，身边就没有过这样的事例，好像男孩理所当然应该约会女孩，恋爱也好、结婚也好，都只会是一男一女间进行。”巴基叹了口气，“我只是被史蒂夫的话吓了一跳。”

“反正结果就是你拒绝了他。”娜塔莎说，“他一定是被你伤透心，所以才离乡别井的。”

“别开玩笑了。”巴基揉了揉太阳穴，“我该怎么办啊，小娜。”

“你问错问题了吧，不是你‘该怎么办’，而是你‘想怎么样’，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎用小指头划开手机，一边看信息一边漫不经心地回答巴基，“现在史蒂夫是你上司了，你是想和他再续前缘，还是想跟他一刀两断？”

“我们什么时候有过‘前缘’……”巴基说，“况且他现在也不是单身。他有莎伦·卡特了，我不觉得自己还有戏。”

“所以你究竟想怎么办？”娜塔莎只吃了一半的蛋糕，勺子放到一边，用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，开始在手机里输入了什么，“还是史蒂夫又对你示爱了？”

“……不，他没有……”巴基吞吞吐吐，试图掩饰什么，“我们只是在同一家公司上班，平时没事都不会见一面，更不用说谈话了……”

“你们发生了什么。”娜塔莎放下手机，直勾勾地看着巴基，“他是不是对你说了什么话？”

“小娜……”

“得了吧，詹姆斯，你根本不会撒谎。从我认识你开始你就没有成功地骗到过我哪怕一次。快告诉我那个男人做了什么？他是打了你还是骂了你？”

巴基摇摇头：“别瞎猜了。我很会骗人，小娜，只是你太敏感，我从来骗不过你。”

“既然你不愿意说，那就只能由我来‘瞎猜’了，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎的手机屏幕又亮了一下。她把它按掉，直截了当地塞到手提包里，“如果你不想听到什么刺激的想法的话，我劝你还是坦白从宽吧。”

“我……”巴基捏了捏可乐杯，“其实不是什么大事，只是……”

“你想听听我在想什么吗，詹姆斯？”娜塔莎往后一靠，双手抱在胸前，“我觉得是那个人渣睡了你。”

“史蒂夫不是人渣。”巴基下意识地为史蒂夫辩护起来。

“他睡了你。”娜塔莎瞪着他，“他已经有女朋友了，还跟你上床？”

“他不知道是我。”巴基说，“他一定是把我当成了莎伦。当时我们都喝多了，所以才会糊里糊涂地搞在一起。史蒂夫如果还清醒，一定不会做出这样的事。”

“你说他爱你。”

“是他‘爱过’我。”巴基吸了吸鼻子，“那时候我们都只是小孩子，那根本不是爱情。只是他以为自己爱我，我也被他吓到了。”

“还能把你吓弯了？”娜塔莎敲了敲桌面，“他能把你吓出柜了？清醒一点，詹姆斯，你现在在为那个人渣说话。”

“史蒂夫不是人渣。”

“好。”红发女孩举起双手作投降状，“你今天约我出来，说了一通你公司老总的宝贝儿子和你的的旧事，然后告诉我你们睡了一觉。你只是单纯地想找个人倾诉吗？”

巴基摇摇头。他终于留意到自己手背上的番茄酱了，但只是低着头盯着那坨粘在皮肤上的污渍，没有动手擦掉它的打算。

“我记得新闻说史蒂夫·罗杰斯和莎伦·卡特会在下个月订婚。如果你想把渣……罗杰斯抢过来的话，最好还是在他们订婚之前。不过，”娜塔莎看着巴基，也不在意他有没有把自己的话听进去，“说真的，詹姆斯，我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“我没想过做什么，小娜。”巴基终于用纸巾擦掉了酱汁，抬起头向她苦笑了一下，“对史蒂夫来说我是个错误，从17岁的表白开始就是一个严重的错误。我只是……好吧，也许只是想要找谁倾诉一下。我也不知道应该怎么办，小娜。”

“你想辞职吗？再找一份工作没有你想的那么难。”

“不，暂时不。”巴基说，“我先自己想清楚再说吧。谢谢你，小娜。”

“你根本不可能想清楚。”娜塔莎没好气地说，“只要那个男人还在你面前晃悠，你就满脑子只有‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯’，连自己姓什么都忘了。”

“给我一个月时间。”巴基看了看自己的手机。史蒂夫和莎伦订婚的日子还没确定下来，但似乎就在史蒂夫生日前后了。

“我总得把自己的工作交接完。”巴基说。


	2. Chapter 2

不久前巴基用红笔在台历上做了一个小标记。当时他只想提醒自己房子什么时候到期，该提前找房东谈谈续租的事。大概一周前他还有继续租住下去的想法，当然也没有想过要换工作。那是因为当时还没出那档子事。

史蒂夫从国外回来都已经一个多月了。虽然刚刚得知这个消息时巴基还小小震惊了一下，也几乎马上回想起十七岁时史蒂夫对他的表白，但当时史蒂夫对他明明十分冷淡，几乎都没正眼看过他。那时巴基以为史蒂夫忘了他，还犹豫着要不要跟史蒂夫叙叙旧——在史蒂夫搬家之前他们可是亲如兄弟，也无话不谈，只要略过他们离别前那让人措手不及的表白，他们一定还能像过去一样，有说不尽的话题。

他们都快十年没联系了。这么多年来巴基都等着史蒂夫找他——巴基也想过跟史蒂夫谈谈，也想告诉对方自己并不介意史蒂夫最后开的那个玩笑，但巴基没有史蒂夫的联系方式，这个混蛋只抛下一句不知真假的话就消失在人海中了——但史蒂夫从来没有再给他只言片语，好像要抛弃他、决定从此断绝来往一样。

早知道他们会变成这样，巴基曾经不止一次地这么想，早知道拒绝史蒂夫的表白就意味着要彻底失去他，他一定会更加认真、更加慎重地考虑。而且，史蒂夫有什么不好地吗？虽然那时候的他没有现在这身令人艳羡的肌肉，也没有这么显赫的家世背景……但巴基了解他，知道史蒂夫所有讨人喜欢的点，知道他多么吸引人，多么能干，多么……多么优秀。其实巴基又何尝不是一直在注视着史蒂夫呢？但他始终想不明白，明明情感经历丰富的是他，最先明白过来、最早迈出第一步的却是史蒂夫。

他不懂，他无论如何也搞不懂了。巴基其实也想过娜塔莎说的那个可能性，“再续前缘”？但他们从来就没有什么“前缘”可谈，说来也不过是一个暗恋者被无情拒绝的故事，而拒绝的那一方还是他自己。或者他只是迟钝。正如他所说的，十七岁的他，一直被灌输观念里，说的都是婚姻是“一男一女”、“一生一世”的；多年之后巴基才突然想起来，那时候他的脑子里还闪过一个念头：如果我是女的，就该点头说“yes”了。他身边从来没有“特例”，直到数年之后他遇见了另一位向他告白的男孩，遇到更多喜欢男孩的男孩、喜欢女孩的女孩，他才逐渐明白过来。但史蒂夫已经不在他身边了，他也不知道自己还有没有机会再见史蒂夫，再给他一个更明确的答复。

而上天给了他们重逢的机会。后来巴基的同事说他盯着史蒂夫看得两眼放光，脸上露出灿烂得让人害怕的笑容。巴基从来不是个表情容易外露的人，但那天他的高兴和激动都一清二楚地写在脸上了。巴基记得自己的目光透过玻璃窗、穿过走廊、望进电梯间，越过重重包围看到史蒂夫一头亮眼地金发，脸上挂着从前少有的自信笑容。这些年来他成长了不少，再也不是那个需要巴基担心地小豆芽了。身上那套黑西装也正合身，整个人看起来比起过往更加有朝气、更有魄力。巴基长长舒了口气，像放下了心头大石。如果可以，他也想马上冲出去跟史蒂夫来个重逢拥抱，说不定他能挽回些什么。

巴基没有强迫自己把目光从史蒂夫身上移开，他知道自己做不到。他总自作多情地以为史蒂夫也在偷偷关注着他、知道他在公司里、特意跑到办公室附近为了偷偷看他一下。彻底的自作多情，但他控制不住这么期待。他妄想史蒂夫会看到他，会朝他微笑，会向他打招呼……巴基准备好最明媚的笑容去迎接这一切。

然而到来的是史蒂夫的一瞥，然后是明显的皱眉，显而易见的僵硬了一下。巴基知道史蒂夫看到他了，但所有迹象都表明史蒂夫并不想见到他。巴基觉得自己全身都冷下去了，怦怦乱跳的心脏开始飞速下沉，怪异的酸涩从心底荡开。脸上的笑容凝固了，收不回来，又装不下去。

他那才留意到史蒂夫身旁还站着另一个人。浅金色的长发披散着，紧身的白色中长裙正好描摹出她性感的身体曲线。她挽着史蒂夫的手，和他贴得很近，超越了普通朋友的亲密距离。

巴基觉得自己狼狈不堪。他黏在那边的目光艰难地挪开，对上电脑屏幕时似乎被屏幕的亮光刺痛了，眼睛也跟着心脏一起发酸。

他怎么就不明白呢？巴基努力冷静下来，告诉自己，史蒂夫只是做了最对的选择。十七岁的小屁孩懂什么情情爱爱？他十七岁那年不也谈过一个女朋友吗？结果不还是一样，也逃不过热恋之后冷淡下来、然后吵架、分手。

那时候的一句“爱你”大概是无心之过，也可能他只是向巴基开了个玩笑，只是巴基把它当成了真话。

史蒂夫没做错什么。

史蒂夫没做错什么。

史蒂夫欠他什么了？他找了女朋友，他不是同性恋，或者他最后发现十七岁时向自己的哥们儿表白很傻气——这是错吗？这是对谁的亏欠吗？

巴基不记得自己是怎么熬过那天的，也想不起来那之后他再次在公司看到史蒂夫和莎伦——他的女朋友，巴基后来查了一下，在一些八卦新闻里看到过这些消息——时自己是什么反应。他不能也不该说什么，他没有资格跳出去跟史蒂夫再说什么了。

但尽管如此，巴基也没有想过要辞职。就算在同一家公司，他也不经常看到史蒂夫。只要看不到，他就不会胡思乱想，就不会再做傻事。他需要工作，他喜欢这份工作。低下头就什么都看不到了，电脑屏幕上又不会自己跳出来史蒂夫抱着莎伦地图片。

巴基以为自己还有很长时间慢慢平复心情。他想过自己可能还有机会看到史蒂夫的订婚宴，说不准还能参加他的结婚典礼。他可以在旁围观，假装自己是伴郎，兑现了儿时某个没头没脑的想法。

只是谁也想不到会出这样的乱子。

巴基没想过在晚宴上把自己灌醉，醉到断片更是想都不敢想。他不知道史蒂夫走到他身边，把他从会场带走。关于晚宴的所有记忆都变得很模糊，他只记得会场大堂顶上的水晶灯闪着橙黄色的光，盛着酒的高脚杯垒起来像小山一样高，来来往往的人，穿着性°感制°服的服务员……他记得莎伦也穿了好看的裙子，一定能突出她丰满的胸°部、纤细的腰肢和修长的腿。

此外他还记得什么呢？他甚至不记得史蒂夫穿了什么，不记得史蒂夫打了什么颜色的领带、什么款式的皮鞋。不记得了，什么都不记得了。他一杯又一杯地灌酒，就是为了让自己忘记史蒂夫全程都只看着莎伦，从来没有分给他一点注意力。

记忆中断之前他还在角落里喝酒，身边大概没有人。到清醒过来时他正全身赤°裸地躺在陌生的房间里，松软的大床上还躺着另一个同样赤身裸°体的男人。巴基靠气息辨认出身旁的人正是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他头脑发蒙，好一段时间都无法思考，回过神来只觉得害怕。

又是他害了史蒂夫。巴基马上想到宴会上穿得光鲜亮丽的莎伦·卡特，随即想起之前八卦报纸上说过她和史蒂夫即将订婚的消息。史蒂夫从来都倔强得很，只要是他认定的事，无论是谁都无法劝他改变主意；反之，只要是他不愿意做的事，谁也逼迫不了他去做。所以他和莎伦的关系一定是他自己同意的，没有谁逼迫，不是出于什么利益关系。巴基认定史蒂夫爱她，前一天晚上无论发生了什么都只能留在那天晚上，那不过是一时意乱情迷，一时鬼迷心窍。一时冲动，一时糊涂。巴基不是史蒂夫的选择，从来不是。如果史蒂夫十二岁到十七岁期间因为误以为自己“爱上”巴基而错过了那么多好女孩，在他拖累了史蒂夫那么多年、史蒂夫终于找到心仪的伴侣时，他又怎么能再搞出什么问题来祸害他？

巴基艰难地从史蒂夫的怀抱中抽身，蹑手蹑脚地穿好衣服、带走了自己的手机和钱包，悄悄地逃离现场。

但愿史蒂夫也像他一样烂醉如泥，分不清自己抱住的人究竟是谁。

但愿他不会想到跟自己睡了一觉的人是他最想忘掉的巴基·巴恩斯。

但愿没有谁发现他们两人同时离席，也不会往这方面做无谓的猜想。

巴基特意绕了远路，在离酒店足够远的地方才拦下了一辆出租车，把自己塞进汽车后排，惊魂未定地左顾右盼，最后才向司机报了地址。

他得走了。他迷迷糊糊地意识到，他不能再留在这里了。但他不想。他原本以为自己还有机会再见证点什么。可他有资格吗？

巴基矛盾起来。犹豫再三，他终于拨通了好友娜塔莎的电话号码。


	3. Chapter 3

3

巴基捧着电脑，茫然地看着其他人一个个地离开会议桌、对他的提问和招呼充耳不闻、视若无睹。他不过是犯了点错，虽然这些错误低级得连新手都不会犯下，但它们对整个团队、整个项目影响都不大，而且发现得尚算及时，早在开会前就已经被他改过来了。他做的这个部分没有其他问题，可这些天来他确实心不在焉，也许是工作态度也让上级不满意，才换来上司一顿数落。巴基知道自己活该挨骂，可奇怪的是，他平日里乖巧认错就过去了，偏偏今天主管不知道犯了什么病，硬是揪住他的错处数落个不停。巴基没有反驳，心里倒没有什么怨气，只是烦躁和憋屈搅成一团，扯不开也理不顺。

好不容易算是熬到会议结束了，他没能叫住其他人。大家都像躲避传染病患者一样来去匆匆——这种情况其实已经有一段时间了，不过最近愈演愈烈而已。巴基此前找不到症结所在，近来也确实无心处理任何问题。他的心被某个人占满了，也被同一个人扰乱。他在去留之间摇摆不定，既满怀着卑微的希望和祈求，又怀揣着恐惧，惴惴不安。不过他满心以为决定权在自己手中，似乎只要他足够顽固，就能一直厚着脸皮留到最后，却从没想到回过神来史蒂夫早就帮他做好了决定。

否则又怎么解释所有人都突然对他冷漠起来这件事呢？

就算再怎么东躲西藏也藏不住他犯过的错。偶尔他会猜想，也许这都是史蒂夫对他的报复，报复他十七岁那年对感情的迟钝、愚蠢，让他也体会一把那个金发男孩的痛苦，看着自己心爱着的人和更相配的人比肩而立。史蒂夫曾经是不是也一样痛苦过？明明一直在身边——那像最明亮的星，一抬头就能清晰地看见，但无论他怎么努力，永远也无法触摸。

或许比这更糟。巴基想，说不定当年那个金发小个子连努力都不敢。他曾经那么天真地以为史蒂夫只把他当兄弟，忽略了对方眼里直白诚挚的爱意，还可笑地要给他介绍女孩。可能离别前的表白是史蒂夫的拼死一搏，但巴基让他彻底失望了。

史蒂夫不想再见他也是情有可原。

巴基离开会议室前发现竟然还有另一个人还坐在座位上，迟疑了一下便把电脑放到对方旁边的位置。他认得那是刚过实习期的新同事，一个瘦弱的金发男人。他们平时没有过多交流，顶多就是遇见时说声“hi”。弗兰克由另一个同事带，工作上的事也轮不到巴基去指导。

那他现在是要做什么呢？巴基放下电脑时微微叹了口气。他努力打起精神来，撑出笑容向着弗兰克：“我刚刚有点走神，你能告诉我会上说到的那份文科是——”

弗兰克脸上疑惑的表情很快就消失了。他笑了笑，点点头给他指出来，顺道把做好的会议记录也发给巴基一份。这似乎是这些天来他在公司感受到的唯一善意，巴基猜想可能是因为其他人还没跟弗兰克说什么，又或者是漏掉了这个新人。弗兰克平时好像也是自己一个人待着，偶尔巴基看到那个孤零零的身影总会想起以前的史蒂夫。

但只是偶尔。他不能再想史蒂夫了。以后更不能想他。

巴基跟弗兰克道谢，打算等对方离开后再自己回办公室去，便装作认真查看文件和记录的样子，好让弗兰克知道自己一时半会不会离开。但过了好一会儿，巴基发现身边的人还未动身。他想可能对方没有明白他的意思——他应该明确告诉弗兰克不用等。于是他回头看向身旁，却发现对方也正看着他。

巴基意外地发现弗兰克的眼睛也是蓝色的，但比史蒂夫的眼睛颜色更浅些——也有可能是他记错了，他怎么会知道史蒂夫的眼睛是哪种蓝色呢？记忆会骗人，它会把自以为美好的东西再美化一遍。那这么说来，不知道在史蒂夫心里，他会不会是最丑陋的那个。

“额，弗兰克……？”巴基被他盯得有点不好意思，“你可以先回去，不用在这儿等的。”

弗兰克点点头，但没有动身的意思，仅仅转过头看向别处。他看着窗外。隔了好一阵，直到巴基犹豫要不要先离开，他才开口说话：“……我昨天和朋友去过对面的那家餐厅。”

“啊，好……好吃吗？”巴基眨眨眼，不知道这个男人突然说出这番话是什么意思。不要想太多，他对自己说。可能对方也只是没话找话缓解尴尬而已。

弗兰克又转过脸看着巴基。他还在笑着，似乎巴基给他的答复让他很满意。

“我很喜欢，”弗兰克说，“如果你有兴趣，今天下班后我们可以去尝尝。”

巴基皱起眉头，下意识地想拒绝他。但他刚张嘴，第一个音节还没说出来，就听到弗兰克接着说下去：“我有，额，昨天去吃饭时他们给我送了……优惠券。你知道的，不用白不用……”

撒谎。巴基没有戳穿这个拙劣的谎言。他犹豫着，心里还在想着怎么拒绝比较好。也许弗兰克并不是巴基想的那个意思，说不定他只是同情巴基被部门同事孤立，可能还有什么理由让弗兰克想请他吃一顿饭。但巴基不想……没有其它理由，就是不想。

弗兰克明白了巴基的意思，有点难堪地轻轻咳嗽了两声，结结巴巴地说：“就、就只是吃饭。如果你今晚没空，我们、我们可以另外再找个时间……”

巴基勉强笑了笑。

“那家餐厅……罗杰斯先生也经常去……”弗兰克突然说，巴基想触电一样猛地看向他，明明白白地看到对方眼里的无辜和期待。他什么多不知道，彻底曲解了巴基的反应，又自顾自的开始解说，“是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我听说他总带卡特小姐去那家店——”

“不。”巴基腾地一下站起身，又在弗兰克的注视下察觉自己的失态，缓缓退回椅子上。他想解释，未几又将所有说话吞回肚子里。他合上电脑，轻轻叹了口气，重又低声说了一句：“不。”

“噢……嗯。”弗兰克伸了伸腿，踢到了桌腿，会议桌似乎微微抖了抖。“好。”

“对不……”

“啊，不要在意。不想去就算了，我可以找其他人嘛。”弗兰克嘟嘟囔囔着说，“你可以先回去的，我昨天崴脚了，走不快……”

巴基抬起头，弗兰克对他笑着，这次笑得有点傻气，脸上哪有被拒绝的痛苦难过。

说不定真的是他想太多了。哪有人会在全世界都孤立你的时候突然向你示爱的，说不定这又是什么骗局……好吧，这种想法确实不好。他知道不该这么想，又控制不住开始提防和恐惧。

但巴基还是向弗兰克伸出手。

“需要我扶你一把吗？”

“好啊。”弗兰克毫不迟疑地应声，笑得像一条得到奖赏的大型犬。

路上弗兰克都没有说话，只是一直在笑。巴基没有转过头去看他，也没有主动开口发问。他知道对方伤得没严重到需要搀扶，又或者根本没受伤。但……那又如何呢？距离办公室也不远，扶着他有一段哭又能有什么损失吗？

他们贴得很近。太近了。这让巴基有点不自在，但也只是一点不舒服而已。这个世界上也并不是所有男性都会把心思放在同性身上，弗兰克也不会是有意贴近他的。

虽然这么想，但巴基还是下意识地拉开了距离。而弗兰克也没说什么，依旧保持在原来的位置，没有继续靠近，更没有尴尬地退缩。

“嗯？”巴基正松了口气，弗兰克却发出了一声疑问的轻哼。他正想问，抬起头便看到了让弗兰克停下脚步的人。

他们离电梯间还有一段距离，抬头望过去就能看到电梯前站着的两个人。史蒂夫·罗杰斯和莎伦·卡特。背对着他们的史蒂夫还是一如往常穿着正式，白衬衫几乎没有一丝褶子。他微微俯身，好像正低下头听莎伦说话，或者正对着自己女朋友说些甜言蜜语。

巴基觉得莎伦在盯着他看。他心虚地缩了缩，恐惧、忏悔和自我厌恶使他只想逃跑，但双腿却在与金发女郎四目相对时失了力气，只能定定地站在原处。

“巴基？”他身边的弗兰克叫他，“你怎么了？脸色好难看。”

声音不大，却也足够让他们都听见了。巴基看到背对着他的史蒂夫僵住，搭在莎伦腰间的手猛地抽回来。

别回头。巴基咽了咽，不断在心里向着谁祷告，求求你别回头。

他知道史蒂夫有多嫌恶他。

但他不想看到史蒂夫对他露出那样的表情。

莎伦似乎说了什么。

巴基看着莎伦伸出手，圈住史蒂夫的脖子。

她贴近他。

她在吻他。

不。不。不对。

他们在接吻。


End file.
